Hannah and the Thundercats birth of Tygra
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the story of the night Tygra was born in Thundera.


_This is the story of the night Tygra was born in Thundera._

The tigers were have problem with some unknown creatures. Javan's wife was soon going to have a cub. He couldn't put them in danger so until they were sure the danger has passed they decided to go to Thundera and stay for a while.

"I want you to stay here and be sure that beasts have left the area. That way everyone can be safe." Javan said.

"Yes lord Javan," they said.

Javan knew they had to make sure to make a smooth easy journey because Sirbreina was going to have a cub very soon. They met some berbils on the way. They gave them some candy fruit.

Sirbreina took a bite of the sweet fruit. "This fruit is tasty. It is satisfying my hunger." she said. The cub started to kick. She giggled a little. "It seems my sweet little cub likes the candy fruit." she said.

"Thank you for your kindness berbils we will be on our way now." Javan said.

At night time was the main time when they stopped. Javan would rub his wife's tired feet. "Javan if we keep traveling I'm afraid the cub will come when we don't want it to." Sirbreina said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we make it to Thundera before the cub comes." Javan said.

"I sure hope so." Sirbreina said.

They managed to make it to Thundera. "Now let's find the palace." Javan said.

The other cats were shocked to see tigers. A kind cat offered them his ride animal for Sirbreina to ride because they saw she was very pregnant and tired. "Thank you I will have one of the tiger council return it to you." Javan said.

"Your welcome and I'll be waiting here at my house." the cat said.

"Javan are we almost there? I am so tired." Sirbreina said.

"I know you are, I can see the palace now." Javan said.

They made to the palace. The king and queen came out. "I heard the tigers have come back after so many years when they were suppose to scout for new land." Claudius said.

"It's long story our ancestors had to stay in the mountains when the females of the group were due to have cubs." Caspin said.

"Yes it's true." Javan said.

"Why did you come back?" Claudius asked.

"Right now our village is under siege by some monsters they killed several tigers and nearly killed my wife and she's pregnant. I decided we should leave and get help and get all the cubs and expectant mothers to safety until my scouts are sure the danger has passed." Javan said.

"I understand. If you need help fighting these creatures we can help." Claudius said.

"We can take care of ourselves!" Caspin said.

"Peace Caspin," Javan said.

Caspin shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry Caspin wasn't willing on letting go of our pride for help but with our families in danger I saw no other choice." Javan said.

"I can find places for you tigers to stay." Claudius said.

"That would be good," Javan said.

"Javan I'd like some water I'm thirsty." Sirbreina said.

"Have one of the servants fetch our guests some water they all must be tired and thirsty after their long trip." Claudius said.

"Yes we came from very far." Sirbreina said the let out a tired sigh.

Javan looked worried. "Just try to rest dear." Javan said.

"When is she going to have her cub?" Claudius asked.

"Any day now." Javan said. "I want to find some place close just in case it might happen soon." he said.

"You and your wife are welcome to stay at the palace." Claudius said.

"I couldn't intrude." Javan said.

"We have some midwives here just in case my queen would have a cub one day. So it is no trouble so please stay." Claudius said. "I will the midwives know." he said.

"I am very much in your debt." Javan said.

The servants came and gave the tigers some water.

The tigers were so relieved for the lions' kindness.

Before they knew it the sun was starting to set. Sirbreina groaned and held her middle. Javan ran to her. "The cub is coming." she said.

"I'll get the midwives." the queen said.

Jaga showed them were the birthing room was. Outside it was starting to snow. It was the first snow of winter in Thundera.

The midwives came and forced Javan to wait in the hall. Javan watched as each little snowflake landed on the ground. They looked so beautiful and fragile. After what seemed like hours a cub's crying was heard.

A midwife came out. "It's a boy!" she said.

"My son," Javan said and went into the room and saw his wife nursing his son.

He went up to her. "Let's name our son Tygra." Javan said.

Javan received a message it seemed the monsters were after the child of the chief. Javan and Sirbreina knew they couldn't risk their sons life. Hearing how the king and queen wanted a cub they decided to let them raise tiger for the time being.

"Just until we are sure it's safe or he can defend himself." Javan said.

"We understand he's in good hands." the queen said.

Then Javan and Sirbreina left. Their hearts were broken giving Tygra up was the hardest thing they ever did. Caspin was shocked they would do such a thing. Javan explained they had to protect their son.

Soon Tygra would grow up and hopefully return.

The end.


End file.
